


When The Autumn Leaves Fall.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus's leaf collection tells a story that has been years in the making...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Autumn Leaves Fall.

**Title** : ** _ **When The Autumn Leaves Fall...**_**

**Rating** : G

**Author** : Pekeleke

**Word Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 234: Autumn Leaves.

**Warnings** : None

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** : Severus' leaf collection tells a story that has been years in the making...

**Author's note:** I've been browsing through the list of past challenges and I've found some I'd like to try my hand at. Don't worry, they are not that many! :)  
 

_**When The Autumn Leaves Fall...**_  

 

Severus pressed his latest offering into place, whispering the sticking charm with gentle reverence.  
Easing back, he gazed down at the thick photo album that was propped on his knees.

Harry smiled, resting his still wild-haired head against his shoulder with the confidence of a man who feels at home.  
"How many of them are there, my love?"

Long fingers flipped through the pages, slowly counting the autumn leaves that he'd been collecting all these years.  
"54" He answered, smiling. "We've spent 54 autumns together."

"We'll need more pages soon." Harry said, touching the last one tenderly.

"Yes. We will."

 


End file.
